


Trust No 1 Revisited - the Rest of the Email

by starshine24mc



Series: X-Files Revisitations [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: Already mostly done before the challenge was issued, but this is for Jo's "fix this!" challenge.If they hadn't tried to give everyone first names this season, I might have bought it. Please note, that if this really was from Mulder, it would be the third time in nine seasons that he actually called her Dana.Oh, and for those not watching, the first part of the email (up to ".and William") is what TPTB gave us-the rest, just my theory.





	Trust No 1 Revisited - the Rest of the Email

Original Post Date: 03/02/2002

Pairing: M/Sk

Spoilers: the email from Trust No1-season nine

Rating: PG-13

Beta: none, but all suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.

Feedback: Yes PLEASE!  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just leave my name on it.  
  


* * *

To:Queequeg0925@hotmail.com  
From: trustno1@mail.com Block Address| Add to Address Book  
Date: January 7, 2001 11:21:00 CST  
Subject: Dearest Dana  
Reply to:

I've resisted contacting you for reasons I know you continue to appreciate. But to be honest some unexpected dimensions of my new life are eating away at any resolve I have left.

I'm lonely, Dana, uncertain of my ability to live like this.

I want to come home. To you, and to William.

But most of all, to Walter. I know that you, and the baby are both living under this threat that I apparently pose to them, but I know, too, that you are smart, and resourceful, and most of all pulling away from the parties that can hurt you. Away from the government, away from Bureau.

But, Walter. God, Scully, he's still there. Still in the thick of it, every day, and I worry about him. I can't even contact him with something so cryptic as this-I know they're always watching. Please, if you can, tell him I'm here. Tell him that I'll be here, as long as the truth is out here too, and that I won't give up. Tell him not to give up either.

And watch out for him, Dana ("Dana", three times in one email-isn't that some kind of record for me _L_ ). Don't let him know, though-we both know how proud he is-how strong-how he thinks he can handle everything. Just do this for me. If he were to be hurt now, in any way, I don't know what I would do.

Last thoughts: You be careful, Scully. Be careful for William, and for me. Remember-my constant, my touchstone (see, I told you it wasn't just the brain surgery talking!J)

And tell Walter-well, you know what to tell him. And that's not just brain surgery talking either!

Thanks, Scully. Same bat time, same bat channel.

 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to starshine24mc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.


End file.
